Rozdział drugi: 2 lata później
Masz wszystko? - wnoszę ostatnie pudełko do korytarza. Kładę klucze na prowizoryczną szafkę, stawiając karton w salonie. -Chyba tak - uśmiecha się do mnie. Jej twarz wymazana jest odrobinę w farbie, podobnie jak koszulka. Podczas mojej nieobecności zdążyła pomalować już jedną ścianę i zaczęła wietrzyć mieszkanie. -Lokatorzy już się stąd zabrali i właściciel przyniósł mi przed chwilą naszą umowę. -To dobrze, Camz - cmokam ją w usta, a potem spoglądam w jej cudowne tęczówki. - To zostało nam skręcić tylko meble i pomalować pokoje? -Dokładnie tak - uśmiecha się słodko, obejmując mnie za szyję. Głaszczę delikatnie jej plecy, przyciskając ją do siebie. - Dinah do mnie dzwoniła i uparła się, że wpadnie do nas na parapetówkę. -Już to widzę - chichoczę cicho. - Rozniesie nam cały apartament, zanim w ogólne zdążymy w nim coś zrobić. Camila śmieje się, całując mnie czule w usta, a później cofa się do tyłu i bierze w dłoń pędzel. Obserwuję ją przez kilka minut, zmieniając w międzyczasie koszulkę i też biorę się zamalowanie. *** -Starczy na dziś - zarządza brązowooka. Chichoczę cicho i opadam na podłogę, kładąc ręce pod głową. W krótkim czasie brunetka znajduje się na moim torsie, układając się na mnie wygodnie. Kręcę głową z uśmiechem i cmokam ją w nosek. -Nie za wygodnie pani? - wplątuję palce w jej włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie i zerkam w jej oczy. -Nie, raczej nie - posyła mi słodki uśmiech, a ja parskam pod nosem, przytulając ją mocniej. Przerzucam ją pod siebie bardzo ostrożnie i kładę się na niej, napierając na jej usta. Dziewczyna oddaje pocałunek, obejmuje mnie za szyję i przyciska się bardziej do mojego ciała. -Kocham cię, Lo - szepcze w moje wargi, przygryzając lekko dolną. -Kocham cię, Camz - uśmiecham się szeroko, pomrukując cicho. Dostrzegam w jej oczach czystą miłość, co tylko dodaje jej uroku. -Dobrze, że chociaż łóżko udało nam się złożyć - chichocze, cmokając mnie w brodę. Wsuwam dłonie pod jej koszulkę, przejeżdżając palcami po gołej skórze i rozkoszuję się jej bliskością. -Przynajmniej nie będziemy spały na podłodze, jak wczoraj -zauważam z uśmiechem. Cabello śmieje się głośniej, a potem podnosi się ze mnie i kręcąc biodrami, udaje się do naszej sypialni. Wzdycham cicho, ruszając w jej ślady, gasząc po drodze światło. *** -Nowe mieszkanie, nowy start - Dinah unosi kieliszek do góry, wznosząc toast i nawet nie czekając na innych, wypija go. Wtulam Camilę w swój bok, głaszcząc ją po ramieniu i sączę wolno swojego drinka. Blondynka strasznie uparła się na to, aby nas odwiedzić i zobaczyć mieszkanie. Oczywiście nie mogłam jej tego odmówić, chociażby ze względu na naszą wieloletnią przyjaźń. -Myśleliśmy, żeby zaprosić też rodziców. Może na jakiś wspólny obiad - mówi brunetka, splatając nasze palce razem. Wypiła kilka kieliszków, a ze względu na jej słabą głowę, język zaczyna jej się plątać. -Brzmi ciekawie - Hansen wybucha śmiechem, zjadając paczkę chipsów do końca. Wzdycham cicho, kręcąc głową i odstawiam szklankę na stół. - Nie odzywają się do was dalej? -Sporadycznie - odpowiadam, widząc zamglony wzrok Camili. Jak ją znam, zapewne zaraz zaśnie na moim ramieniu, śliniąc moją koszulkę. - Wciąż są typowymi homofonami i nie potrafią zrozumieć naszej miłości. -Pamiętaj, Laur, że zawsze jakoś się ułoży. Na ślub w końcu muszą przyjść - blondynka śmieje się cicho, pijąc następny kieliszek wódki. Wzdycham cicho, bo akurat znam zdanie moich rodziców w tej kwestii. Ojciec może jeszcze by przyszedł na ślub, gorzej z matką. Dalej ma do mnie żal o to, w jaki sposób dowiedziała się o mojej orientacji. I nie zapowiada się, aby tak szybko mi wybaczyła. Chyba, że gdy doczeka się wnuków. Czuję opadające ciało brunetki na moje uda. Obejmuję ją delikatnie, podczas kiedy dziewczyna wtula się w mój brzuch, zasypiając. Alkohol pewnie już wniknął w jej krew, a zabawny humor ją opuścił, więc zmorzył ją sen. Wsuwam palce w jej włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie i cmokam ją w skroń. -Czasami mam wrażenie, że to sen - mruczę, spoglądając na śpiącą narzeczoną. - Że ona zaraz zniknie... Że moje popieprzenie wróci... Nie chcę ponownie jej skrzywdzić jak za czasów gimnazjum... Nigdy na to nie zasługiwała. -Kocha cię - Hansen odstawia kieliszek na bok i spogląda mi w oczy. - Wyszłyście cało z niejednej opresji. Wybaczyła każdy twój błąd. To coś znaczy, Jauregui. Kocha cię, a ty kochasz ją. Teraz już nic was nie rozdzieli. -Obyś miała rację, DJ - wzdycham cicho, głaszcząc Camilę po plecach. - Nigdy nie potrafiłam wybaczyć sama sobie za te błędy. Nigdy. Do dziś to we mnie siedzi, ale staram się myśleć pozytywnie. Dla niej. Jesteś całym moim światem i mam nadzieję, że to kiedyś zrozumie. -Jesteście silne, Lauren - blondynka uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco. -Mówiłam ci kiedyś, że wasza miłość będzie możliwa i co? Kto jak zawsze miał rację? - wypina dumnie pierś. -Ty - rzucam w nią poduszką, trafiając idealnie w jej duże balony. Wybucham na to głośnym śmiechem, odchylając się do tyłu. Dinah posyła mi pełne nienawiści spojrzenie i polewa sobie następną kolejkę. Ocieram łzy, które poleciały mi przez ten napad, a potem zerkam na przyjaciółkę. - Coś nie tak, Hansen? -Wredota - mamrocze, wgapiając się w telewizor. Kręcę głową z uśmiechem i skupiam się na filmie, nie przestając głaskać brązowookiej.